


Safe In Your Arms

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Because we always need more Emil/Lalli cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarill/gifts).



> Hi Sarill! I saw your Silent Night request and couldn't resist drawing a little treat for you, because you asked for Emil and Lalli cuddling and/or wearing sweaters. And guess what, those are some of my favorite things to draw! So here you go, cuddles as requested. :)


End file.
